In the Lonely Hour
by Rocinante0808
Summary: Set during the lost year in the Enchanted Forest, In the Lonely Hour explores Regina and Robin's relationship before Storybrooke. What did he mean when he said things were a bit rocky between them?
1. Chapter 1

In the Lonely Hour

First-timer. Nothing belongs to me except an old Ford and a cat named Larry. All feedback appreciated. Thanks!

*Set in the Enchanted Forest during the missing year.

Chapter One: Wounded Animal 

She didn't think she would ever grow accustom to sharing her castle with anyone. When Pan's curse washed over her, she expected to live out the rest of her life in the solitude of her misery, her life without Henry. However, here she was in what was once her castle, sharing it now with everyone from Snow to commoners from nearby villages. The elitist within her threatened to rise every time she ate dinner across from one of them.

Regina had to admit to herself that living in Storybrooke had mellowed her in many ways. She was not as temperamental as she had once been, and with the notion of making Henry proud still lingering within her, the previously unbearable had become bearable. For instance, sitting across from an ineptly named Prince Charming and a common thief during a meal would once have sent her into frenzy. In fact, moments like this brought to mind fleeting thoughts of the many ways she could kill them while not spilling her soup. However, cooler heads always seemed to prevail. She counted it as a daily miracle.

She simply wasn't happy, and while she knew that saving Henry had meant giving him up, Regina was not quite sure how to carry the weight of that grief. She often thought that in comparison, being a prisoner to King Leopold and the once insufferable Snow White was a day at the beach. At least now, she could come and go as she pleased, but with no hope of ever seeing her son again, what was freedom?

In the few days since they had been back she had come to accept that her sanity rested ironically upon current and former enemies. This Wicked Witch presented her with someone to hate, someone to occupy her mind, and someone to plot against. Snow, on the other hand, was ever-present and concerned. Though annoying, Snow was also the strongest connection to Henry that Regina had left. Regina spent most of her time alone, whether in her chambers or in the library. Snow would often seek her out, eventually learning that the Queen preferred silence to chitchat or hope speeches. Regina had given up on the biting comebacks and insults in those moments, knowing that Snow would only stay longer and take those strikes as signs of some kind of emotional turmoil. However true it may have been, Regina didn't want to elongate the visits by any means, so she just accepted that Snow would check on her from time to time.

However, those standards certainly did not extend to anyone else in the castle. Everyone else was fair game for verbal assault. Today was no different, and the meal she was sharing with Snow, Charming, and the rest was becoming more and more excruciating with every syllable. Regina sat at the end of the table with her head resting in her hand as if nursing a headache, staring at her company simply wondering how she had ended up here with these people.

The Prince discussed possible strategies for finding the Wicked Witch between bites of his dinner, eliciting several eye-rolls from Regina's end of the table.

"There must be a way to track her," the thief chimed in. "She cannot vanish into thin air."

Regina cringed every time he spoke. He, more than most, seemed to drive home her archaic beliefs about separation of the classes. She listened, or failed in her attempts to ignore him, for as long as she could before striking, "Look. I'm sure that wherever it is that you come from and whatever it is that you hunt for your table can be tracked through the mud and taken down with a home-spun weapon, but this is a much more sophisticated prey. This witch is above your pay-grade, so I would suggest that you leave it to people who have experience with real enemies."

Regina could feel Snow's eyes glaring at her, disapproving of her statements, but Regina knew that the line between condescending banter and hurling fireballs across the table was thin today. At least condescension did not leave a lasting scar.

The thief quickly rebutted, "As I recall, I eluded you and your Black Knights more times than I believe you would like to discuss, so I would say that your opinion isn't as valid as you'd like everyone to believe, your Majesty." The bite to which he ended his sentence left Regina with a particular distaste for him, and without hesitation, Regina snapped, "This coming from a man who could not save his own wife, much less anyone else."

The knowledge she had gained from their excursion into the castle acted as a weapon in her arsenal. Before she could reveal the satisfied smirk rising on her face, Regina was struck by the quiet at the table. Now, Snow was not the only one glaring at her, and the thief excused himself from the table without another word, bowing out gracefully from their sparring match. Regina felt the urge to follow suit and retreat to somewhere away from the audience, but she knew that leaving would only make her appear remorseful. That is the last thing she wanted most of the people at this table to see.

As they all finished dinner, Snow followed Regina down the hall toward her chambers, and Regina knew that she was going to be patronizingly scolded for her words at the table.

As they made their way through the doors of Regina's chambers, Regina spouted, "I don't want to hear it, Snow. Just leave me be."

"Regina, you should not have spoken to him that way. We all understand that you need to arrogantly strut around the castle and demean anyone within five feet, but what you said to Robin was more than your incessant need to hear yourself talk. It was cruel."

Snow was not just irritated. She was angry, and it had been a long time since Regina had seen her angry. Though it somewhat caught her off guard, she wouldn't have shown it. Regina never turned around to even face Snow. She decided to let her say her piece, then go on about her evening.

"Regina! Do you hear me?" Still, Regina continued about rearranging her dressing table and pulling pins from her hair. "Regina, when we all came back here, I hoped that it would be a fresh start for all of us. In many ways, it is. We are all working together to find this witch, and we are all living here under the same roof without killing one another," Snow paused. "I just think that existing under the same roof isn't going to be enough for you. You have to make at least some effort. I'm not saying that you have to win person of the year around here, but I just want you to give yourself the chance to really have that fresh start." At this point, Snow knew she was being tuned out, but she couldn't help but add, "If someone had used Henry to cut you that deeply, then it would certainly have been the last words they uttered. I can't say I would blame you for that. I just think you owe Robin an apology. He is trying to help us. He is on your side too." With that, Snow left Regina to her rearranging.

Regina heard the door come to a close, and she was suddenly a bit uncomfortable being alone with her thoughts. As quickly as the thoughts rose, she tried to shove them away, but she had reluctantly heard Snow. Deep down, she knew Snow was right. Regina needed to win and arguments with this thief were particularly important to her to win, so she had used whatever was necessary. Now though, she regretted it. The question was how could she fix the mess she created without being friendly or, God forbid, outright apologizing? She was proud of the person she had become for Henry, but moments like this reminded her why being the Evil Queen was much easier than being Regina Mills.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Lonely Hour

First-timer. Nothing belongs to me except an old Ford and a cat named Larry. All feedback appreciated. Thanks!

*Set in the Enchanted Forest during the missing year.

Chapter Two: Wounded Animal- Part Two

Regina made her way to the library, as she had done every day since they arrived. She used the excuse of researching the Wicked Witch and Oz, but truly she had no desire to be around the others. After a few hours of not being able to focus on a single page, she decided to bite the bullet and send for the thief, which was yet another humbling experience in and of itself. You would think she would still command the same respect as before, but even having someone deliver a message these days meant she was subjected to eye rolls and heavy sighs. Regina had come to accept that, in her case, fear had equaled respect.

Days had passed since Regina's mishap with the thief. She attempted to avoid as many people as possible since then, and with the exception of Snow, she had succeeded. With dead end after dead end in terms of the Wicked Witch, the castle's inhabitants mostly ran about pretending to be busy. The few times Snow had dropped in on Regina, they had not spoken again about what transpired. Regina wasn't sure if Snow had given up on the idea of Regina making peace with the thief or if she knew that Regina would make amends on her own timetable. Either way, Regina was thankful to only have brief updates or the typical interrogation as their reasons for contact. She knew she would eventually see the thief, and she would inevitably need to say something. However, she was still against an outright apology. She only cared about it at all because of Snow's comparison to her losing Henry, so she would find a way to smooth things over but not at the expense of her dignity. She was, after all, still a queen, and he was still a common thief.

She sat for a while, lost in her thoughts while waiting for the thief to meet her in the library. Her mind drifted to Henry, and she wondered what he was doing in that very moment. Was he at school, walking through the city, or eating ice cream along with Emma? Again she felt the conflict within her as if it were tangible, as if it had become a presence that sat with her every day among these books. Had she any other option than joining the camaraderie, she would have eagerly sought out a place less quiet. She was relieved that he was safe, and she knew Emma would see to his happiness. But, there was a deep mourning that took place every time she thought of her son. Every second was steeped in sadness, and she felt jealous of Emma's role in the world she had created. It was too much, even for her, to digest in a moment. She sat until she could no longer stand the aloneness and quiet of the room. This thief was taking to long to show up, so she stomped from the room content to focus on her reignited rage toward his incompetence rather than think about Henry.

She found him sitting in one of the castle's many stairwells, watching on as his son ran from top to bottom. Regina could hear them before she saw them, the sound of the thief's counting as he timed his son's steps. Hearing the boy's laughter instantly softened her disposition, and she consciously lowered the scowl she intended for the thief.

"Run, run, run!" Robin chanted, reaching his arms out for the boy to leap over the last few steps. "I do think you'll be able to outrun just about anyone very soon, my boy."

"I would certainly place my bet on him," Regina added as she rounded the corner. She kept her eyes on Roland, refusing to acknowledge his father. Roland instantly scrambled toward Regina, beaming under the power of her compliment. She kneeled in order to be eye to eye with him, but he wrapped his arms around her neck so quickly that she was caught off balance and nearly tumbled to the floor. Their laughter intertwined in a natural way, and Robin watched in awe of his son's charm over the on they called the Evil Queen. As quickly as the moment had begun, it was over as Little John appeared in the same direction as Regina had only seconds before.

Before they knew it, the queen and the thief were alone, and the tension that had been diffused by the young boy rose tenfold. The heat behind her eyes gave him a clue as to the direction of the coming conversation.

"I sent for you earlier. Did that incompetent fool wander about all this time?" She snarled at him so harshly that the thief could barely stop himself from laughing at her arrogance.

"No. He found me," he said lightly, knowing his tone would only infuriate her more.

"So I should count this as yet another breakdown in your respect for royalty? Wasn't stealing enough?"

"I'd say it is more a lesson for you. Typically, people are not fond of being summoned, especially by someone who was more than capable of delivering the message herself." He knew that he was treading a very delicate line with her, but he had lost the will to care about not offending her majesty.

Regina bit back all of the thoughts circling her mind, and instead of letting them escape, she simply turned and said, "Follow me." She had reminded herself at least four times during their exchange that Roland needed this man to care for him; otherwise, Regina was not sure she could have let him live past any of their encounters. She was beginning to think he enjoyed angering her, and if that were true, she would certainly need to reevaluate her approach to the situation.

She strode down the corridors until she reached the library's doors. Surprisingly, he put up no fight to her invitation to the library.

"It is customary to reward loyalty in my kingdom, and the Council agreed that your help in securing this castle warranted a gift."

He knew she spoke with sincerity, but he could also hear a twinge of dissatisfaction with having to give the speech to him.

She made her way to the table where her books were strewn, and she reached behind the stacks to pull out a quiver of arrows. She awkwardly looked at them in her hands before shoving them into the distance between herself and the thief. As he made his way to the gift, she fidgeted her hands uncomfortably. He wondered if this show of gratitude was that difficult for her or if it was simply because it was a show of gratitude toward him. He took the arrows, and she could tell he did not quite understand the gift.

"Golden-tipped arrows," she stated plainly. "They have been enchanted and will never miss their mark." Her voice, though matter of fact, hinted at a bit of pride. He could tell that magic was a source of pride for her, and the inflections in her statement proved that.

"Thank you, your majesty." Regina had turned away from him and back to her books until he added, "Apology accepted."

She whirled around as if having been insulted.

"I do not recall any apologies being offered for anything, In fact, I am quite certain that I owe you nothing," she whipped.

He smiled, which only further riled her. "I would agree. You owe me nothing. You only behaved naturally, as any wounded animal would."

She was horrified. "I would watch your tongue if I were you, peasant."

He continued without breaking rhythm, "You were right when noted my hunting experience. You see, I have tracked my share of prey, and one thing is always true. Wounded animals, no matter their timid or audacious natural habits, always lash out."

She was caught off guard by his frankness, but it was the reminder of Henry that left her speechless.

He continued, "You owe me no apologies for behaving as any man, or woman for that matter, would if they had lost what you have. This gift, regardless of its intention, is greatly appreciated, your majesty."

He stared at her for a moment before turning and making his way out the door. Again, she was left alone to her thoughts. Regina sank into the chair, and she refused to let tears fall. She simply sat and forced herself to read of spells and Oz.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Lonely Hour

First-timer. Nothing belongs to me except an old Ford and a cat named Larry. All feedback appreciated. Thanks!

*Set in the Enchanted Forest during the missing year.

Chapter Three: Monochromatic

Snow studied the woman sitting across the table from her, careful not to be too obvious. Regina had not been herself for the past week. Silence had taken the place of her snarky comments and eye rolling. Of course, she did not want to talk about it, but Snow knew her well enough to know that something was wrong. Snow was accustomed to Regina being deep and reflective; it was in her nature to play her cards close to her chest. This silent treatment was different.

"Regina, you haven't touched your food. Aren't you hungry?"

Regina just stared ahead, ignoring that Snow had asked her any question. It wasn't that Snow was bothering her, but she knew that any answer would only solicit more questions as to why she had been off kilter lately. Regina was not ready to admit that Snow had been right about anything. She was certainly not prepared to tell her about how a fool of a thief had sparked even a moment of reflection on her part.

After Robin's comments to Regina, she wasn't certain what hurt more, his pity or her loss. He had looked at her as if she were weak, and if that were not enough, he had also been right about her. Snow's voice echoed in her mind long after Robin left her. _Regina, you have to find a way to be happy_. She didn't think it was ever going to be possible, and now, she was painfully aware of how she was perceived by everyone around her. They either hated her or felt sorry for her, and Regina was not sure which was worse.

She was lost in thought when a plate banged loudly on the floor near her and spooked her from her thoughts. A curly-haired boy made the effort to climb into the seat next to her, and in the process, his plate was lost in the shuffle. Regina grabbed his small hand and helped him readjust himself in the chair. She smiled for the first time in a week, and Snow couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief that someone had been able to draw Regina from her thoughts.

As Roland took over Regina's uneaten plate, his father caught sight of him with the Queen.

"Son, come along. You shouldn't invite yourself to a lady's table," he said as if imparting some kind of fatherly wisdom to the boy.

Regina shot the thief a look before addressing the boy, "Roland, it would by my honor to have such a brave and noble knight be my guest." Roland beamed and looked to his father for permission. Robin knew his powers of persuasion would be lost on the queen and his young knight, so he nodded in agreement.

Before he could turn to walk away, Snow jumped from her seat and said, "Actually, Robin, I was just finishing. You can take my seat if you'd like."

This time, it was Snow who was on the receiving end of a look from the queen, but it only made Snow even more enthusiastic to see Regina's hesitation. She watched from afar as the light started to come back into Regina's eyes.

The thief took a seat across from Regina, and he watched for a while as Regina and Roland became lost in conversation. They talked of knights and castles, and he thought of the son she lost. This Evil Queen seemed to have been quite the mother, and judging by the look on his son's face, she was quickly winning his son's heart as well.

This woman was an enigma to him. Every man and woman in the Enchanted Forest was afraid of her at one point in time. Stories were told of her tyrannical rule, and the bravest of heroes would have taken pause before taking her on. Yet, here she was contradicting every quality that had once warranted that reputation. Robin regretted how forthright he had spoken to her about her son. He had surprised even himself with the freedom he allowed himself in that moment of honesty. Her feathers had fallen, and her tough exterior had shown the signs of wear and tear. He was equally unprepared for how her response had affected him. Instead, Robin much preferred her current state. He was beginning to enjoy her smile.

As everyone began to finish their dinner and leave the hall, Regina and Roland continued in their own little world. People stirred around them, occasionally stopping to talk to Robin along the way. One of the Merry Men made his way over to their table and made conversation with Robin for a bit. They talked of patrols and internal rumblings among the Merry Men.

As he walked away, the Merry Man spouted to Robin, "You really should watch the company your boy keeps, Robin. Wouldn't want him passing poisoned apples out to the Merry Men, would you?"

Regina could tell that the man thought he was being funny, and before she could draw up a response of her own, Robin had stood to his feet and grabbed the man by the shirtsleeve.

"You would do well to remember your manners and show a bit of respect," Robin said with too much ferocity than the moment warranted. He quickly realized how emotional he had become and let the man's sleeve go. Likely out of surprise for Robin's outburst, the man apologized to Regina and quickly left the hall.

Robin was standing in front of Regina and Roland, clearly embarrassed. It wasn't often that Robin became over zealous as he just did, but nonetheless, he had reacted. Regina looked completely puzzled by Robin's response, but she turned back to Roland in order to avoid the awkwardness of the moment.

Soon, Roland was yawning, and Robin and Regina made their way down the hall. Regina waited until Roland was snuggled into his father's neck, fast asleep to share her thoughts.

In a hushed tone Regina started, "I did not need you to do that. I'm more than capable," but Robin cut her off.

"Believe me, I know. What was it? You didn't ask for assistance?"

"Exactly." Regina had to admit that she was a bit caught off guard that he remembered their first conversation that precisely, but then again, she had been fairly harsh with him. She continued, "I just mean that man was one of many. His opinion is like most in this castle. I'm unbothered by his or anyone's opinion of me." Robin wasn't sure he believed her, and if she were to be honest, neither was Regina.

"Besides, he may have had a point," she finished.

Robin stopped walking and stood to blatantly stare at her for a moment. He was certain that she had not meant to sound as vulnerable as her tone indicated.

"No. I don't think he did."

Regina looked away from his stare, and she tried to focus more on the little boy in his arms and less on how uncomfortable she felt under his gaze. It wasn't his gaze itself that made her uncomfortable, but how unsure she was of its meaning. He had answered her in the most matter-of-fact way, so it wasn't uncertainty in his voice. His stare cut through her. She felt as if the castle were simply no longer big enough to hide in.

As if reading her thoughts, Robin began again. "Your majesty, tell me. What better hands could my son be in? You are a queen, an incredibly powerful sorceress, and above all else, you are a mother. You have saved his life already once before, and I know you would again if the occasion presented itself," he paused and could see a sad smile begin to show on her face. "And, even if I despised you, which I don't, then I am quite certain that my son would fight his way into your presence. He seems to have taken a liking to you."

Regina didn't want to smile, not in that moment standing in front of Robin. She didn't want to be so pleased with what he said, but she couldn't help herself.

"I should get my boy to bed. Goodnight, your majesty."

Before he could turn, Regina closed the gap between them and placed a kiss into the curls atop Roland's head. Her face was suddenly very close to Robin's as she lifted her eyes to meet his. Her heart began to quicken, and she became suddenly nervous. Robin held her gaze until she turned away and toward her chambers.

She only made it a few feet away before she made a snap decision and turned again to him, "Regina. You can… I would prefer it if you would call me Regina."

Now it was Robin who's smirk betrayed him, satisfied with the invitation.

"Well then, goodnight, Regina."

With that, they both turned to retire themselves to their respective beds.


End file.
